Ask Magus Levin
The blog was closed by the author on 27.04.2013 AskMagusLevin or "Magic is a Blast!" is a drawn blog featuring the original character Magus Levin, certified unicorn wizard from Canterlot. His given name is Levin, Magus being both family name and a title passed on to the generation's strongest family member upon the previous holder retiring orpassing away. Correct ways to address him are "Levin", "Magus" and "Magus Levin", the latter being a combination of name and profession and thus rather formal. On official occasions he might also be referred to as "The Magus", although this has yet to happen. Levin's cutie mark is a white bolt of lightning with white mist surrounding it. Unlike other ponies, his mark is subject to slight changes, representing his unsteady mind and occasional instability in the flow of magic. Note that it branches off towards his backside (so it's inverted on his right side). It appeared when he was struck by lightning which he converted into a blast of magical energy during a trip to Drakenridge Mountains. Events usually take place in his dark chambers within the Canterlot academy and are inspired by questions. Despite being a professional magic user, his experiments tend to go wrong, leading to unexpected results. His trademark monocle is a reference to the Unforgotten Realms flash movies, where one character insists that all wizards always wear monocles. Character Background As a member of a long line of pure blooded unicorn wizards, Levin was destined to inherit the title of Magus from his father. Studying magic from a young age, he soon entered the royal academy in Canterlot. His trial vanished from his memories due to his spell going haywire, he only remembers the instructors insisting on him not leaving until his powers were mastered for everyponies safety. Training for several years under the guidance of masters of the art, he accomplished this goal. He decided to stay in the academy as a researcher since there is hardly any place where he could access resources as easily as in Canterlot. He summoned a lesser lightning spirit of the spark class from the elemental chaos. Due to their species having no real concept of individual self, Spark remains his name, despite being rather uncreative. He was recently bound to Levin in a complex ritual. Magic Levin's special talent is channeling and converting energies. The most basic form of this is lightning magic, as represented by his cutie mark. Simple spells like levitating objects pose no trouble for him, but more complex spells require the use of implements, material components or magic writings like circles, glyphs or runes. It was shown that he uses pre-cast spells from scrolls and magic power stored in gems. All those serve the purpose of working against Levin loosing focus and failing his spells. A recent thorough analysis revealed that yet undiscovered, and thus uncontrolled, latent powers interfered with the flow of Levin's magical energies. Relationships Levin used to spend most of his time studying and experimenting in his chambers. Other than his best friend Lupo Lycanth and one of his more recent volunteer test subjects Medic Marshmallow his social life came short. However after attending the tumblr Pony Prom with Melody Swirls he decided to dedicate more time to socializing. Family Magus Pyre, the former "Magus", is an expert fire user, especially gifted in containing flames and explosive force. He taught Levin about combat magic and passed the title on to him. Magus Glacia is a master enchantress with the ability to turn anything into solid shape. She taught her son how to create and use magic gems. ((Author's note: More details will be added as they are revealed on the blog.)) Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:OC